1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device by which a beach chair, or a similar object having metal tubing, may be retained on a bicycle, or a similar wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been previous inventions for retaining objects on bicycles or tricycles, but none that can clamp a beach chair (or similar object) by its aluminum (or other metal) tubing, by an apparatus that is attached to the axle of the bicycle""s wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 460,332, issued on Sep. 29, 1891, to Robert Coates, discloses a combined stand and carrier for bicycles. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is attached to the hub or axle of a wheel of a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 643,373, issued on Feb. 13, 1900, to Albert A. Gabriel and Edward M. Atkinson, discloses a parcel rest and seat annex for bicycles. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has a clamp suitable for retaining metal tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,424, issued on Jul. 28, 1964, to J. R. Reed, Jr., discloses a gun holder for bicycles, which is mounted on the axle of the rear wheel, but a without clamp suitable for retaining metal tubing, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,418, issued on Jan. 15, 1980, to Herminia Dudas, discloses a tricycle apparatus having a housing surrounding the rear axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,878, issued on Oct. 27, 1981, to Franklin A. Ward and Rock A. Engeman, discloses a surfboard carrier with a supporting member attached to the rear axle of a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,836, issued on Jun. 14, 1983, to Daniel A. Laesch, discloses a golf bag carrier to be mounted over the rear wheel of a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,194, issued on Jan. 9, 1996, to Orrin S. Hallock, III, discloses a folding bicycle rack having legs attached to the rear axle of a bicycle, but without a clamp suitable for retaining metal tubing, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,554, issued on Jan. 30, 1996, to William A. May, discloses a bicycle training apparatus, with supporting members attached to the rear axle of the bicycle, but without any clamp for retaining metal tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,587, issued on Aug. 6, 1996, to Jayne I. Broz and Gordon A. Broz, discloses an infant carrier installable on a bicycle, with supporting members attached near to the axle of the rear wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,118, issued on Sep. 16, 1997, to James P. Faasse, discloses a panniers rack attachable to the front wheel of a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,329, issued on Sep. 8, 1998, to Heinz Weissenberger and Sylvain Thevoz, discloses a carrier rack for two-wheeled vehicle, in particular for a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,820, issued on Jul. 25, 2000, to Ross N. Evans, discloses an apparatus and method for transporting cargo with a two-wheeled vehicle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The invention is an apparatus and method using a metal plate, having a hole in its middle, at which it is attached to the axle of the rear wheel of a bicycle or other vehicle. At one end of the plate is a metallic C-clamp with a rubber interior lining. The aluminum tubing of a beach chair may be retained in the C-clamp, to carry the beach chair on the bicycle. There is a notch at the other end of the plate, by which it may be retained on the frame of the bicycle, to prevent it from turning on the axle.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a means for carrying a beach chair on a bicycle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means for carrying a beach chair on a tricycle or other wheeled vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a means for carrying any suitable object having metal tubing on a bicycle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a means for carrying any suitable object having metal tubing on a tricycle or other wheeled vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.